Holiday-Themed Drabbles Collection
by QueenCheetah
Summary: Just another assortment of short or unfinished works- but these particular pieces are all based on or inspired by a holiday of some sort. All these fics will be rated T or less, and will likely feature the usual Tendershipping and other popular YGO shonen-ai pairings.
1. Don't Fear the Reaper- Halloween

" _NOOOO!"_

A thick, grey fog obscured the eternally barren landscape. An old man cringed, holding up his worn hands in defense against the encroaching figure.

An irritated voice echoed through the gloomy realm. "Mushashi Iwamoto- your time has come."

"NO! _NO!_ I have so much left to do! _Please!_ "

A single, pale finger reached out and pointed at the groveling man.

"Your time is **up**."

The man gasped as the cold finger touched the top of his wrist. There was a moment of stillness, then the elderly figure was engulfed in a glowing, white light. A serene smile came over the old man's face, and he sighed as he slowly disappeared into the luminance.

The hooded figure snorted when the glow finally vanished.

"Tch- _of course_ he wasn't going to hell. Whatever..."

The mysterious entity lifted the mud-colored hood from his pallid forehead. Two piercing, red eyes lay under a thick mane of messy, silver hair.

The exasperated being sighed. He had been doing this appointed task for centuries, and it was far from rewarding. Not to mention he was universally feared and reviled in the land of the mortals.

Being the grim reaper was a thankless job.

Thousands of years ago, he had been known by another name- 'Bakura, the Thief King.' Back in Ancient Egypt, he'd made a name for himself as a masterful outlaw. He intruded where other criminals dared not go- breaking seals and challenging curses. In his lifetime, he had stolen from many pharaohs- dead and living. He defiled tombs, flaunted curses, and paid no heed to the gods.

Though he enjoyed great success while he lived, his actions did not go unnoticed. Inevitably, the Thief King perished, and had to face the wrath of the deities he once mocked. Angered, the dark god Anubis sentenced him to a lonesome task as penance.

Condemned to an eternity of chasing down newly-departed souls... wandering a bleak and empty landscape with nothing but the protests of the dead to distract him...

It was a dreary undertaking, and he resented it greatly. His bitterness was not helped by the nature of these 'labors.'

After all, not everyone was willing to 'go into the light;' so to speak. Bakura found himself constantly arguing and even chasing the wayward spirits he was meant to escort. (...needless to say, he wasn't very popular).

"Eh?" The crimson-eyed reaper turned his head.

There was a noise from somewhere in the mist behind him. Someone was calling out plaintively into the dull haze.

'Another one... great.' He snorted to himself. 'The mortals must be breeding like rabbits, to have this many souls at a time.' He raised his hood back up and sighed. "No rest for the wicked."

It did not take the disgruntled guide long to find his target. He felt something twinge within him when he noticed the youth's appearance.

'Odd...' The boy had white hair, much like the reaper's own. His skin was also pale, much like the Thief King's had become after his punishment. And he was unusually slender and delicate looking.

"Mother? Amane?" The lost youth was still seated on the ground, calling out for someone.

'Great.' The irritated angel of death glowered. Young souls were usually more stubborn, often refusing to accept their situation. And it sounded like this teenaged boy wasn't anxious to leave his family behind.

Preparing for a long hassle, the robed malefactor cleared his throat. " _Eh_ -hem."

" _GAAAH!"_ The startled youth yelped as he turned to find the hooded Bakura staring down at him. "O-oh, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to disturb you- um, do you know where my family is? I think we were in a crash of some sort- our car was hit on the way to the store?"

"Your family is still in the mortal realm." The bitter reaper explained tonelessly. " _They_ are living. _**You**_ are not."

The boy's chestnut-colored eyes widened. "Then- where am I? Who are you?"

"This-" The thief raised one hand and made a lazy circle motion, "-is the Du'at. The empty space that hinges between the living and the dead. And I- I am called Charon. Mercury. Azrael. A shinigami. The ferryman."

The newly-deceased teen gasped. "You're the Grim Reaper!"

The otherworldly figure rolled his crimson eyes. "Yes, yes, whatever the hell you want to call me- there's a million names; I don't give a damn which you use. Just shut up and come with me."

"Oh. Um, o-okay."

Bakura paused, staring at the now-standing spirit.

"You're not going to run? Fight? Protest?"

The strange youth shook his head from side to side. "I think it's pretty clear what happened- I didn't survive that crash. I see no reason to make your job harder when it's obvious what must happen."

Very few people, particularly those in their early years, would ever allow Bakura to guide them without hassle. Frankly, it baffled the reluctant reaper. But his bemusement was soon interrupted by another noise.

The frustrated ferryman groaned. "Hang on- looks like you're not the only soul who passed right now- I need to find them first."

"Um, alright..." The bewildered boy followed after the unusual being as he searched the misty landscape. It didn't take long for the white-haired to find the source of the sounds- it was a very small girl, barely six or seven years of age.

Bakura groaned- he hated kids. They were always scared of him for some reason, and they sometimes led him on bloody long chases across the realm.

He was just thinking how best to grab the small spirit, when he noticed the youth next to him stepping forward. The slender teen knelt down and smiled at the sobbing girl.

"Hello, my name is Ryou. Are you lost?"

The little girl sniffled, her strawberry-blonde pigtails shaking. "I don't know... where is everyone? Where is mama?"  
"I don't know, but maybe we can find her together?" The kindly boy smiled and held out his hand.

The little girl paused for a moment, seemingly unsure if she could trust this strange person. But then she wiped her eyes and nodded, slowly reaching for Ryou's pale hand.

There was a blinding flash of light, and to the others' shock, the little girl began smiling and giggling. She was quickly surrounded by a brilliant ball of golden light.

"I am Kebechet, daughter of Anubis. I help tend to lost souls before they are sent to their final resting place." Her hair began changing to a long, sleek black, and her eyes became vivid amber orbs, with narrow slits. "I have been searching for a partner for you, Thief King. You have done well with souls deserving of Ammit; however you lack the gentleness of heart to deal with the innocent."

The nettled convict snarled. "No sh*t- what the hell did you expect?! I'm a long-term prisoner!"

Kebechet grinned, her yellow-orange eyes gleaming with amusement. "Perhaps- but my father's penalty is not without end. You will be freed when the time is right." She raised one tanned arm and pointed to the bewildered Ryou. "Until then, this boy will assist you- **he** shall provide balance for your labors."

"W-what? But I- oh!" Ryou gasped as he was suddenly engulfed in a silver-tinted glow. His torn and bloodied clothes began melding and transforming into a long gown. The robe was a brilliant bluish-white, with a handsome sky-blue trim along the sleeves and collar. The glow soon faded, and Ryou looked down in awe at the pristine garment now adorning his form.

"Oh my... incredible..."

The Thief King had to agree with the stunned youth. His own robes were roughly hewn, made from a worn and distressed set of mismatched burlap-like squares, and colored in shades of charcoal and mud.

"Your robes reflect your soul." The snake goddess gave a mischievous wink. "I should say they're quite fitting- in every sense of the word."

Ryou couldn't help but giggle a little as the reaper fumed. Kebechet smiled as she gestured to the newly-clad spirit. "Ryou has proven that he will be a compassionate and wise adjutant. He shall be your partner until the end of your sentence. Treat him well, for you will still be judged when the time is right. "

"Tch-" The older human spirit scowled. "My fate was decreed long ago. The gods are only amusing themselves by prolonging my demise."

Kebechet's face grew somewhat somber. "Do not forget your past, Thief. You committed many heinous crimes- too many for Ma'at to overlook. However, your beginning was not... pleasant. Your early life was tainted by a most cruel loss and suffering. That is why the gods deemed you worthy of at least one trial to test your spirit. Should you pass this test, you will be allowed to ascend into the heavens."

"A little more information would be helpful."

"Ah, but where is the fun in that, dear Thief?" Kebechet winked playfully. "No, I believe you will discover everything for yourself... in time." She grinned, her golden eyes sparkling impishly. "Until then, fare well, and be gracious to your partner."

There was another flash of golden light, and the cryptic goddess vanished.

"...the hell..." The ever-irritated bandit frowned. Apparently his social skills were so lacking, the gods had been forced to find some modern fool to take on half his job. "This is gonna be one long eternity... dammit." He sighed and turned to the brightly-robed teen. "Well, looks like we're stuck together."

To his shock, the other reaper held out his hand and smiled. "Then we should work together, don't you think?"

Surprised by the gentle gesture, the Thief King could only look away and mumble a vague reply. But he did take the offered hand, which felt surprisingly warm compared to the reaper's own.

'Odd...' Bakura was curious as to why this dulcet, earnest youth was chosen to stay by his side. Yet as weary and suspicious as the Thief King could be, he felt no ill will towards this strange newcomer.

'Perhaps this will not be such a miserable punishment after all...' The taller spirit reflected as they set about their appointed tasks, together.

 _There is a legend amongst the ancients that when you die, you are greeted by an angel of death. If you were a virtuous and compassionate person, it is said that the angel will be clothed in white, and will guide you to paradise. But if you have been wicked and heartless, then a dark angel will come and grab your soul and hurl it into a miserable inferno._


	2. First Christmas Together- Christmas

(~A/N: I was going to post this closer to December, but couldn't resist when I finished it earlier than expected- er, maybe it's a little bit of 'Christmas in July'? Please enjoy, and, as always; thanks for reading!)

Dec. 28th, 2018

Dear Diary,

I know I haven't been writing much lately; I'm sorry! It's just that things have been a bit crazier than usual, what with the holidays. I mean, ever since the three yami's returned; well, every day has been interesting, of course... but these past few weeks have been particularly tumultuous...

It all started two weeks ago, when Bakura asked about the holiday decorations I was setting up. He's always had a vague notion of my family's Protestant beliefs, but apparently the actual Christmas celebration never fully caught his attention.

I tried explaining the concepts and practices behind Christmas, but I don't think Bakura is very keen on the whole thing. At first, he was rather annoyed over the whole concept that the 'birth of a savior who came back from the dead' was so noteworthy. In his mind, being at least 1,000 years older than Jesus and having come back from the dead himself made him at least on par with the 'some brat that everyone just worships blindly!'

…I suspect he may have been mentally drawing parallels between Jesus and the Pharaoh Atem, but I didn't want to start an argument by pointing it out. So I just explained that Jesus performed many miracles for the good of mankind, and many people saw him as the son of God.

...which led to a rant that ridding the world of 'that wretched Pharaoh would've been the _best_ gift for mankind' and that maybe 'some of those miracles' weren't as impressive as everyone thought.

(I'm pretty sure this confirmed my earlier theory, but again; I didn't want to make waves, so I just quietly nodded while I strung up the garland).

Next, I tried to put up some mistletoe in the front hallway, and had to explain that custom as well. Bakura was thrilled by the initial concept- a poisonous plant that provides an opportunity to make out with his boyfriend? ...but then I had to warn him that the concept didn't apply solely to us, and that any two people who met under the threshold would be incited to lip-lock.

Apparently he foresaw the possibility that I would end up making out with Marik or Yami, and we now have a fresh pile of smoldering ash in the fireplace. *sigh.* At least he used the fireplace this time... I wonder if it's too late to ask 'Santa' for another fire extinguisher.

It was growing late by then, so I briefly mentioned that we would need to get a Christmas tree in the next few days before we headed to bed. That... was a mistake. Apparently Bakura didn't fully grasp the 'modern' version of the concept, and he later snuck out of bed after I'd dozed off and found the small axe we keep in the garden shed.

He seemed so proud of himself the next morning, what with Mrs. Yamamoto's wilted maple sapling dropping its now-dying leaves all over our living room floor. Apparently evergreens are in short supply in our part of town, and Bakura decided any green tree was 'good enough'.

Rather than explaining the differences between coniferous and deciduous saplings, I decided to remind him that thieving was still wrong (I really can't count how many times I've had this discussion with him since his return) and that I would have to monetarily reimburse Mrs. Yamamoto. So we later marched over to her house and I had to give a _very_ awkward explanation as to why she no longer had a maple sapling in her backyard. Thankfully, she has a great sense of humor, and like most of our neighbors she thinks Bakura is just my eccentric cousin, raised in a foreign country with odd customs. She let us keep the tree and wouldn't take any of my money, proclaiming that it was 'the spirit of the season' to share and give gifts. This, of course, did NOT help Bakura learn his lesson about theft, but I couldn't very well reject her kindness without seeming rudely ungrateful. So he had a victorious smirk on his face for the rest of the day, and I learned how to remove clear tree sap from light carpeting (apparently dishwashing detergent works best- who knew?).

So we ended up putting ornaments and lights and garland on the 'harvested' maple tree. It did look rather festive, I'll admit. But I still think Bakura's smug grin outshone all the lights we strung up.

Next I wanted to put up the fireplace hangings- I'd actually purchased an extra stocking a few weeks earlier, so I had two to tack up on the mantel. I also tried to explain this tradition, but Bakura was flabbergasted as to why finding coal in one's stocking would ever be considered a punishment. Apparently he values combustible materials even moreso than I originally bargained for ( _DEFINITELY_ purchasing another fire extinguisher in the near future). But I assured him that the other gifts would be much nicer, and that he didn't need coal when we already had central heating.

Then, dear diary, I made the biggest mistake possible. We went out shopping at the Domino Mall a few hours later (well, I was shopping; Bakura was just following and scowling) when we came across a giant Santa Claus statue outside a department store.

Naturally, Bakura was confused by this odd effigy, asking if it was some sort of new deity. Without thinking, I laughed and began explaining the story of Ol' Saint Nick.

Oh boy. Genius me, I forgot that the former Thief King can be one VERY paranoid person.

This led to Bakura freaking out, insisting that we had to 'destroy the imposter' who was aiming to be the next 'King of Thieves' by breaking into everyone's homes all in one single night.

So I tried (quietly) insisting that Santa wasn't actually a real person, and that it was merely a legend, retold annually with the intent of spreading good cheer amongst adults and obedience among children.

But Bakura was adamant that there was no way there were so many books, movies, statues, and even live 'impersonators' for a fake celebrity. And nothing I said or showed him would change his mind.

So Christmas Eve found us both in the living room- I was sitting on the couch, calmly reading a mystery novel with my favorite knit blanket covering my lap. Bakura, meanwhile, was keeping the fire well-stoked (in case that 'psychotic Santa' tried to sneak down the chimney) and kept bringing all of the kitchen knives into the living room. He sat between the dead maple tree and couch, sharpening his hoard of blades and glaring at the chimney, as if the brick-and-mortar structure was already preparing to unleash an army of invaders.

Around 5 AM he finally started snoring, and I managed to bring down the presents. I'd been keeping them hidden at Yugi's for the past few weeks, and only brought them home yesterday. Surprising the former Thief King is rarely easy, but the look on his face the next morning was worth it. (Well, after he got over the indignity of not catching the 'fat, red b*stard' in the act).

Instead of coal, he found his stocking was stuffed with bags of dried jerky, onion-flavored potato chips, and spicy-hot sunflower seeds. (I... probably should have thrown in a box of breath mints, too; in retrospect). I then pointed out the larger treasures waiting under our 'Christmas' tree, and he eagerly tore into all the packages marked with his name. I couldn't help but smile at his enthusiasm- even the former 'Thief King' couldn't hide his excitement when it came to opening holiday presents. 'Santa' had brought him a large gift-card to his favorite fast food restaurant, so he decided this offering was acceptable enough to forgive the 'old fool's transgressions... for now.'

I'd marked the rest of the boxes as just being from myself, although Malik and Marik had also dropped off a gift for each of us earlier that week. Bakura looked distrustfully at the latter parcels, and I could hardly blame him. Lately the blonde duo had been in a very mischievous mood, and no holiday tradition was sacred in their eyes.

So my darker half decided to open the presents marked as being 'from me' first. Bakura seemed very impressed with my gifts- a movie theater gift card, a plush electric blanket (he's always complaining how cold the Japanese winters can be), and a large collection of horror films that we would both enjoy watching together.

I was very surprised to find that Bakura had somehow managed to find the time and money to get a few things for me. He seemed slightly uneasy as he brought down three packages from someplace upstairs. The boxes themselves were all plain, brown cardboard, but it looked like he'd taken the time to try and draw patterns on the side (at least, I assume that was Bakura's intention- it looked like he'd tried to imitate the geometric snowflake patterns you often see on commercial wrapping paper, but they were rather crooked). I opened the closest box first, revealing an (admittedly very discreet and attractive) pocket knife. The handle was colored with swirling hues of blue and silver, while a tiny compass was hidden just beneath the pivot point.

Given the Thief King's past, and how difficult life had been in the ancient world, I took it as a sign of protective intent, and leaned towards Bakura with a smile.

"It's beautiful."

I gave him a quick kiss on one cheek to emphasize my appreciation. Normally, he'd return such an intimate gesture with voracious interest; but this time he only shook his head and hastily reminded me that there was more.

I nearly chuckled at his reaction- I'd never had Bakura actually ask me to stop giving him physical affection before! It was almost bizarre, but apparently he was more invested in the holiday spirit than I thought. So I happily moved on to the next box he'd pointed out. This one had a large bottle of my favorite shampoo- the scented 'girly stuff' that Bakura refuses to use. I managed to hide my grin when he again reminded me of the final package waiting for me.

But opening his last present almost made me lose it my composure- it was a tiny, plastic sprig of mistletoe, attached to a large key ring (like a key chain).

He pointed to the metal ring and explained gravely: "you can carry it with you, hidden inside your wallet, and that way only **I** **'** **ll** get to kiss you."

I almost laughed at how seriously he suggested that, but I managed to smile as I calmly reassured him that no one else would have that honor. Again, I expressed my gratitude with a physical gesture, but Bakura seemed distracted by the remaining set of parcels.

"Do we have to open those?" He glanced at the two gifts from Malik and Marik. I could understand Bakura's reluctance; apparently the two blondes weren't settling into 'everyday life' all that smoothly. But surely they wouldn't cause a fuss when they wouldn't even be around to witness the resulting chaos- right?

"Just... open yours slowly, in case it's something spring-loaded." I suggested uneasily.

Bakura nodded once before opening his rectangular, mostly-flat parcel. He stared in confusion as a single piece of paper slid out. Something had been professionally printed on one side of the sheet, and he flipped it around so we could both view the image. His eyes widened in shock as he took it in.

"This is-!"

I have to admit, it was highly impressive- apparently Malik had contacted an online artist and commissioned a picture. It was a very realistic piece, depicting the Pharaoh Atem lying on the ground, his face half-buried in a pile of mud; while the dark-skinned Thief King triumphantly stood over him, one foot his enemy's back, cackling in clear victory.

It was certainly an imposing print, and I couldn't help but be stunned by the details. Even the scars seemed accurate. "Whoa..."

"D*mn... that's epic." Bakura's eyes grew wide with approval as he marveled over the image.

Apparently the gift hadn't been a prank at all- Malik and Marik had clearly put a lot of time and effort into securing an artist's commission.

I felt rather bad for having misjudged them so harshly... until I opened my own present, which was hidden inside a similarly flat rectangle.

My mind blanked as I looked over the contents- at first, I couldn't even comprehend what I was seeing. But then realization struck, and I felt my face burning brighter than the fire in the fireplace as I shoved the lewd picture back inside the box. Apparently Malik had contacted more than one online artist. And evidently _this_ one wasn't afraid of taking two male subjects and creating a scene of heavily adult content just based on the commissioner's descriptions.

Mercifully, Bakura was too distracted by his own art piece ("We have to get this framed! Where can we hang it? Can we get it re-printed in a larger size?!") to ask what was in my box. Needless to say, there was soon another smoldering pile in the fireplace that day...

Although I did plan on asking Malik just how thin he'd told the artist I am... I doubt my ribs would show that much, regardless of _what_ position my torso was in...

But my internal misgivings on unclothed portraits were soon driven off by the doorbell ringing. I peered through the front window and grinned.

"It's Yugi-kun!"

Bakura knew this meant that Yami Yugi was probably waiting alongside his hikari, and he grumbled something as he retreated to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, I opened the front door, and greeted my smallest friend. Yugi stepped inside, bringing a flurry of snowflakes swirling along with him. I noticed a tin-covered rectangle in his gloved hands- it seems he'd brought us a tray of fresh-baked brownies. I quickly invited him to take a seat, offering to make some hot cocoa to go with the treats. Yugi headed right for his favorite chair, and it was then that I noticed that no one else was waiting on the front stoop. I eventually closed the front door, baffled.

"Hm? Yugi, is Yami not out with you today?" I knew the Motou's didn't really celebrate Christmas, and Yugi had only brought over the treats as a festive token of friendship. Still, I would have thought his partner would have wanted to drop by as well...

Yugi shook his head, his wild hair flying back and forth. "Unfortunately, no- I think he's caught a rather bad cold... he's been in bed for two days... I think it may even be the flu." The slender game king sighed. "He's becoming paranoid- he won't even let me step inside the guest room! He says he's too afraid I'll catch whatever's 'slowly draining away his life force'." Yugi partly rolled his lavender eyes in annoyance. "You know how dramatic he can get... I even caught him trying to Google 'writing a modern will' on my old laptop yesterday. Evidently he doesn't remember having the flu in his first lifetime, and he feels so miserable that he's become convinced this one will be fatal."

Unfortunately, Bakura had returned from the kitchen by this point, and he couldn't resist loudly guffawing at the notion of his rival battling the annual flu. "This truly is the best holiday!"

"Bakura..." I warned sternly. I really didn't want Yugi getting upset, but apparently the Game King wasn't even phased.

"Honestly, he's over-reacting so much it's not even funny." Yugi sank deeper into the armchair as he glanced around. "Anyway, how's your holiday going? I see you've been busy decorating- is that a Christmas tree?"

I was just trying to figure out how to answer that question without insulting Bakura, when the doorbell rang again.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting anyone else today-?" I'd barely unlocked the door when I was nearly bowled over by two very dark-skinned teens.

"SURPRISE!" Malik and Marik burst into the room in their usual fashion, both smiling wildly. I knew they both enjoyed the blustery snowfalls (particularly the snowball fights that could transpire) of the Eastern winter. They seemed to be in an even better mood than usual as they barged right into the living room.

Meanwhile, my own yami was standing next to the brick hearth. Bakura's left eye began twitching, and he surreptitiously reached for the iron fireplace poker.

"'Kura..." I admonished quietly but sternly. He gave me a scowl before reluctantly placing the metal tool back on the hearth.

Marik soon sat down in an open chair and grabbed the three brownies closest to him. Malik, meanwhile, remained standing as he glanced at our other guest.

"So Yugi, what're you doing out today? Isn't Yami still really sick?" Malik curiously inquired.

I thought I heard a muffled snicker from Bakura, but when I glanced back he was looking nonchalantly off to one side. Yugi didn't seem to notice, but he still sounded very despondent as he explained the situation. "Yes... I was actually out trying to find some flu medicine at a corner convenience store, but both Mr. Fujikawa and Mr. Iwamoto's shops have been sold out for days." The dejected duelist sighed. "Apparently there's a lot of people who fell sick this season."

A sudden thought occurred to me, and I quickly excused myself before running upstairs. I soon headed back down, having found what I sought in our large medicine cabinet. "Here, Yugi- I have some flu and cold medicine I bought as a 'just in case' for the holidays- it's not much, but it should tide Yami over until the other stores are re-stocked."

The look of sheer relief Yugi's face was heart-warming. _**"**_ _ **Thank you!"**_ He then gave me a grateful hug before heading towards the door. "I'm sorry to head out so soon, but I should really get this to Yami right away- thanks again so much! I hope you enjoy the brownies!"  
"It's not a problem- Happy Holidays, Yugi-kun!" I waved cheerfully as the smaller duelist ran off into the waning snowstorm. I made sure the door was well-shut behind him before turning back to our other guests.

When I turned around, Malik was giving his boyfriend a critical look- apparently the remaining brownies had 'disappeared' in the short span between Yugi's admission and farewell. The dark crumbs on Marik's chin were unavoidably telling, and Malik wordlessly handed him a napkin.

Meanwhile, my 'other half' was giving our less-muscular visitor a strange stare. "YOU."

Malik blinked in confusion at the stern tone. "Er, yes?"

"..." Bakura stalked up to his past rival. Marik looked ready to step in and protect his hikari, when Bakura broke out in a wide grin. "I could almost forgive all the sh*t you've pulled after this." He smirked as he waved the commissioned image proudly back and forth. "I'll admit, you have impressively good taste."

The two blondes seemed somewhat relieved, and began happily discussing the contracted work. I could feel myself relaxing as I sat back down, believing that the worst of the day's chaos was over.

(I was wrong).

"So, Ryou~" Malik suddenly purred deviously as he gave me a pointed glance, "speaking of 'good taste,' what did you do with _your_ painting?"

"..." I wordlessly pointed to the pile of ash in the fireplace.

"Wait, what was yours?" Bakura frowned, his eyes narrowing as he remembered that I also was gifted a package from the blonde duo. Marik leaned over and whispered something in his ear while grinning madly. There was a moment's hesitation in which Bakura got a very disturbing look on his face (rather like the look he gives a rare steak before devouring it). But then his gaze drifted towards the fireplace, and realization finally struck.

" **You did** _ **WHAT?!**_ " Bakura screeched in disbelief as he rushed over to the charred-beyond-distinction ashes.

I only took another sip from my cocoa mug and sighed. "Sorry, Bakura; but I wouldn't think it worth the risk that such an... indecent illustration could be seen by others."

" _But did you have to **destroy** it?!_"

I tried not to smile as I answered succinctly. "I thought it for the best."

But I wasn't expecting the wicked smirk that soon covered Malik's face. He soon leaned over and whispered (loudly) to a thrilled Bakura: "Oh, don't worry- _I_ _printed several_ _copies!"_

I promptly ended up with a large mouthful of hot cocoa running down the front of my shirt as I spluttered out a yelp of shock. Which led to the others all laughing and snorting with glee.

At first I was furious, but then I took in the entire room. All four of us, once rivals and sworn enemies, now laughing and enjoying each other's company...

It truly was a Christmas miracle, and I couldn't help but start to laugh as well.

Our first Christmas together... was perfect.

(P.S. -We had the 'Pharaoh Defeated' picture framed and hung in the upstairs hall, where it will probably stay until Marik or someone else accidentally hits it with some sort of projectile.

As for that _other_ image... well, I made Bakura **promise** to keep it _VERY_ well hidden from everyone else, and I can only hope he believed my threats of disembowelment upon disclosure. Somehow, the childish way he ruffled my hair after that and said, chuckling, "you almost sounded threatening there, dear hikari" didn't quite reassure me... oh well. Until next time, dear Diary!)


	3. A Surprising Sentiment- Father's Day

_(This drabble isn't about a romantic couple; but I couldn't resist adding it to the collection.)_

Seto Kaiba was _not_ in a good mood right now. The ever-impatient CEO sighed as he sat back down in his black-leather office chair. He knew Takeda from accounting was a screw-up, but this time really took the cake. 'It's gonna take me _months_ to sort out all those errors- and in the meantime, Ms. Ishida is scheduled to start her maternity leave in just a week...'

Frustrated, he glanced over the countless papers covering his lavish executive's desk, when he noticed something out of place.

'What-' He glanced at the glossy piece of card-stock sitting in front of him. The odd item was currently standing straight-up in a half-folded position atop some of the paperwork.

The brightly-printed text on the outer cover read **'Happy Father's Day to** **the** **Perfect Dad!'**

Seto's right eyebrow raised in a look of disbelief- did one of his secretaries deliver a greeting card to _his_ desk instead of another employee's? 'How unprofessional...' Annoyed, he opened the thick paper to see if there were any identifying names written inside hinting as to the intended recipient. 'Wait...' Two cerulean orbs widened as they scanned over the hand-printed message inside.

'Seto- I know you're not _actually_ our dad, but I wanted to thank you for all the things you do for me. You're like, a super-brother, but I couldn't find a card for that. So I got you this one.'

-Mokuba

A small tear fell from the dragon duelist's left eye as he glanced over the words a second time. It hadn't been easy, raising his brother while handling his own life. But thankfully, it seemed his younger sibling was turning out even better than he'd hoped.

'You're a super-brother too, Mokie.'


	4. Wouldn't Dream of It- April Fool's Day

Ryou Bakura let out an annoyed groan. Sometimes his other half could be a real pain in the- well, everywhere, right now. It was just past 1 AM, on what _should have_ been a perfectly calm April night. But his boyfriend, the former spirit of the Millennium Ring, wouldn't stop hitting him. Ryou tried to shift sideways, out of reach of the brawler's sleep-fogged attempts. Ryou could understand a few twists and turns- particularly given the other duelist's grim past. He'd endured a few fitful maneuvers in the - **few-** months they'd been together. But the guestroom bed was only so big, and now the dozing combatant next to him was _clearly_ not letting up. If anything, he was becoming rougher and more frenzied as he warred with some invisible enemy.

It wasn't long before Ryou had had enough. Mainly because Bakura's left foot was now firmly wedged between Ryou's right hip and the mattress. 'For the love of...' frustrated, the pale hikari let one last huff before turning over and sharply addressing the wrestling dreamer. _"_ _BAKURA_ _!"_

There was a strange snort, followed by a dazed voice mumbling, "wuzzuh?"

Ryou sighed in acknowledgment. The other duelist had clearly been in a deep sleep, despite his struggles. "You've been practically assaulting me for the last hour! Please stop thrashing and kicking so much- you're practically pushing me off the edge of the mattress!"

"Oh." There was a grunt, and Ryou felt the foot slip from beneath his side. There was a pause, and then a rough utterance of, "sorry."

"It's alright- I just don't want to wake up covered in bruises! Why were **you** freaking out so much?!"

Bakura hated discussing his weaknesses, and he pointedly declared: "I had a nightmare."

"I figured as much." Ryou added rather dryly. "Why not tell me about it?"

"No." There was pause, and then another hastily mumbled statement, "you'll laugh."

"I won't laugh."

"Yes, you _will_." The former thief scowled.

'And to think, he keeps _insisting_ that he 'doesn't have trust issues'...' Growing annoyed again, Ryou decided it was time to play dirty. "Well it's the least you can do, after pummeling me like that." The modern youth frowned, his face growing slightly pouty as he looked directly into his partner's eyes.

Bakura had to force himself to look away. Oh, how he _hated_ that face. It was unfairly adorable, and he loathed how persuasive his hikari could be with - **just-** that one, stupid...

"Fine." He reluctantly snarled to the wall, trying not to look back at his partner's face. "I dreamt that the d*mned Pharaoh and his brat wanted some form of- ugh, _offspring-_ so they acquired an ancient spell-book with a spell that would allow the spiky-haired runt to carry a child."

Ryou blinked, not seeing the reason behind the fighting. "...that's odd, but not exactly humorous..."

"There's more- the spell backfired somehow, and YOU ended up pregnant with that d*mned Pharaoh's child!" Bakura finally chanced a glance back at his hikari's face, expecting to see a giggling smirk.

But to his confusion, Ryou's expression was one of concern, not laughter.

"Bakura... that- that wasn't a dream."

"Yes, _I know_ , it was nightmare."

"Er, that's not _exactly_ what I meant..." The hikari gave a heavy pause before glancing back at his partner. "... Bakura, did you really forget?"

"Eh? Forget _what?_ "

Ryou paused for a moment, before lifting the blankets off his form, revealing an overly round, extended stomach.

Bakura let out a horrified howl, as though his entire head was engulfed in flames, before running out of the house and down the street, still wearing nothing but **a pair of** dark blue boxers.

The stunned hikari could only blink as the screeching Egyptian fled into the night. A few moments later, Ryou pulled the pillow out from beneath his shirt and sighed. 'Well I certainly didn't expect him to react _that_ badly... I didn't even get a chance to say 'April Fool's!'" The nonplussed duelist fluffed the white square up again before placing it back against the headboard. "But he'll be back, once he inevitably figures it out...' With a tired yawn, the tired hikari pressed his head back into the pillow and tried to return to the world of blissful slumber. But not even ten minutes had passed before a familiar ringing sound interrupted his attempts at rest.

'Huh?' Ryou knew the sound was his cell phone, but who on Earth would be ringing at this time of night? 'It's almost two o'clock, who could be-' Ryou quickly grabbed the phone and instinctively hit the 'answer' button without checking the caller ID. "Er, hello-"

He was promptly interrupted by Yami's panicked voice, bellowing into the line at top volume. _**"RYOU!**_ _ **Y**_ _ **OUR**_ _ **CRAZED**_ _ **OTHER HALF**_ _ **IS HERE,**_ _ **TRYING TO BREAK DOWN**_ _ **THE**_ _ **FRONT DOOR IN HIS BOXERS;**_ _ **AND HE'S**_ _ **THREATENING**_ _ **TO MURDER**_ _ **ME BECAUSE**_ _ **HE THINKS**_ _ **I GOT YOU**_ _ **PREGNANT**_ _ **?!"**_


End file.
